Dirty Socks
by MEGA-TOPH
Summary: Sokka's dirty socks are driving Katara crazy. Aang and Toph tries to stay out of the sibling squabble. In the end Katara ends up victorious and Toph is the only one who escapes her fury! READ!


**Disclaimer:** I do not own Avatar… I do own a pet rock however… I call him Vermon al-miki. Little tip though… Never walk you pet rock in a rock bed, you'll never see it again… remembers

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

"SOKKA!"

A mountain off dirty socks were dropped on top Sokka as he slept and woke him from his slumber. Katara thought she heard her brother mumble something inaudible but she didn't care.

"SOKKA!" she prodded him with a stick, "SOK-KA! I have hand enough of your dirty socks. From now on you're doing your own washing…" Sokka groaned from underneath the pile of dirty socks, "Sokka are you listening to me?!" Katara schreeched and when nothing happened, the vein in Katara's forehead bulged fourth with vengance.

Aang, who had been sitting at the campfire with Toph was studying the scene intently. Toph just blew a loose strand out of her face. _Great, another dose of sibling rivalery_. Last time they had a fight the whole camp had turned in to _"a frozen winter wonderland"_ as Aang had put it. Toph begged to differ, and she knew she had to get out before she was dragged into the argument.

"Pssst Aang" Toph whispered.

Aang turned to Toph but had a hard time removing his eyes from the unfolding scene before him, "Yeah Toph?..."

"Lets get out of here. I have some new earth bending moves to show you…" She shifted to get up oh-so-slightly…

"TOPH!"

Toph cringed. She'd been caught.

She straightened, "Yeah sweetness?"

"Tell Sokka to do as I say!"

Aang saw where this was going and tried to sneak away like Toph had done. Toph noticed this and did _not_ want Aang to get away whilst she had to deal with icicles and rogue boomerangs.

"Why don't you ask Aang…" A wicked smirk crossed Toph's face, "He _is_ the Avatar after all."

Aang froze like a moose-donkey caught in the spotlight.

He scratched the back of his neck awkwardly, "Uhhh… I. Ah… Hey is that Roku calling me?... I gotta go." He turned and with a breath of air he had dissapeared into the forest.

Katara sighed and turned back to Toph. She was gone. "What!? Where'd she go?... Sokka see what you've…"

Sokka was gone too.

"Huh?... Rrrarrghhhh!" Katara water bended a net and picked up Sokka's mountain of dirty socks. "To the river." She sighed and walked away from camp, towards the river.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

Meanwhile, Aang, Toph and Sokka were walking through a nearby town.

"I think I need to buy more socks"

Toph punched Sokka in the arm, "Oh is that so snoozels?..."

Aang piped up, "Well if he got more socks we could just throw away the dirty ones and Katara wouldn't need to wash the old ones."

"EXACTALLY!" Sokka agreed with Aang.

Toph stopped walking, "You two are really something."

"I knew you'd see it our way Toph."

"Yeah Sokka" She turned to him and waved her hands over her blind eyes, "Of course I'd 'see' it your way." She stated in a rather overly sarcastic manner.

"Sorry Toph."

They continued walking.

"Oh and by the way," Toph tugged on Sokka and Aang's shirts till their heads were at her height, "THAT IS THE STUPIDEST IDEA I HAVE EVER HEARD!!"

The boys were left dazed and confused as she walked on ahead of them, saying something under her breath about Sokka supposedly being the '_i__deas guy_.'

Aang was a little ashamed, "I guess we could've come up with something a little better…"

Sokka just sagged his head and they both ran to catch up with the earth bender who was already way ahead of them.

"I GOT IT!" Sokka waved his hands in the air - Toph just kept walking, "Why don't we..."

SLAM!!

Sokka found himself incased up to his neck in a stone slab, "Hey that's no fair..." he trailed off.

Aang airbended himself over him, laughing all the time, "You gotta be on your toes Sokka..." But before he could say another word Aang was trapped in a rather awkward position as the earth closed in around him.

Sokka heard Toph laughing in the distance and scowled.

"Well Sokka" Aang chimed in, "At least we're in the shade."

"Oh thank goodness for that."

Sokka and Aang turned in shock to see Katara, fuming so much they thought they could see steam escaping from her ears.

She strode forwards, "Now." She was glad Toph had restrained the boys and decided to let her off with a light warning this time. As for the boys, she smiled satanically at their earthly prisons, "You two are gonna listen to what I have to say." Katara leaned towards Sokka whose eyes seemed to be screaming, she added, "Even if it takes all day."

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

DAH DAH DAAAAH!


End file.
